Stupid Fing Kururu!
by CrazedOnigiri
Summary: Tororo realizes his true feelings, but Kururu unknowingly crushes them. He is sent to fix the problem of an angsty teenage keronian that he caused. Turns fluffy. Read, even if you aren't a KuruToro fan, it's pretty good by my standards. *previously Do You Hate Me?*
1. Chapter 1

**Yay KuruToro! I barely got past the point in which you figure out who he is, and I already ship him with my favorite character. So I read all the Kuru Toro fic, of which there are not enough, so here I go. This is part of my sister's plan to get more followers, she says I need to broaden, last time I did that, I had no idea what the crap I was doing, not enough research. So now, I will try again!**

**Disclaimer:If you think I own this, you have some issues and may want to see a specialist on why this amazing anime belongs to Mine Yoshizaki**

Tororo angrily slammed down his laptop and stormed out, the rest of his platoon chuckled behind him. They would never understand how he felt, being hacked as if it were some game. He had been sure he had stumped the old yellow fart this time, but a similar round-and-round spiral showed up on his screen as soon as he taunted the Sgt Major.

Still fuming, he stormed into his room, glad his personal computer, which he had left open on his bed, wasn't displaying the scornful symbol.

He was fed up with the yellow creep, "Frog! Why can't he leave me be? That frogging Kururu, honestly, doesn't he know I'm just trying to get his attention? What do I have to do to get him to look at me!" He angrily punched the wall, not doing much damage, but letting off some steam. He stuffed a chemically snack cake into his pink face and set out to work on his laptop to un-hack what Kururu did. "At least he's kind enough to allow me a personal computer." He meant it to sound sarcastic, and it did half way, but he genuinely was grateful he at least had this. He knew the bad-ass frog could do much much worse.

As soon as he had cleared the data base, mostly, a chat invite popped up from user:966. Knowing if he didn't answer to Kururu's form of communication, things would get scary, he clicked accept. Not being able to choose, his user name, he showed up as _Pinky._

**966:** What up, Pinky?

_Pinky:_ It's salmon and you know that.

**966:** And you know I don't care.

_Pinky:_ That's beside the point, what do you want, old man.?

**966:** Just seeing how my least favorite person's doing. Enjoying my gift?

Upon reading this, Tororo flipped out, not only did he hack him, he now was rubbing it in. The part about being his least favorite struck a chord. It was true he constantly challenged the elder, and annoyed him almost every chance he got, but he did have feelings for him, he was unlike every one else, he even looked up to him, only a little though. But come on, who wouldn't love the sexy, smart, funny...

After getting his mind back on track, he looked at the screen.

**966:** Hello? Did you commit suicide because of my amazing hacking skills?

Oh, so now he thought the teenage frog should die? Well in that case...

_Pinky: SHUT UP! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU!_

He exited out of the window, his eyes welling up with tears. He reached what ever blunt object was closest to him and chucked at the wall opposite of where he was.

He glanced at the laptop, surprised to see a text box open, "Never leave your laptop open, I just saw everything. Nice tantrum."

Now slightly embarrassed that he was hacked underneath his own nose, he slammed down the lid and screamed. "STUPID F***ING KURURU!" You'd be surprised how often that had been screamed.

~ skip ~

Kururu sighed as he walked down the hallway of the Garuru Platoon's base. He didn't want to be here, but orders were orders. Apparently, Pururu complained to Keroro about Tororo not coming out of his room for a few days because of Kururu, and since he was the one who 'caused' it he had to solve it. The whole mission seemed like one of those rumor chains; '_My mother's uncle's cousin's friend's dog's sitter's aunt's divorced husband's boss's kid's friend's mom saw something or other.'_

He reached the door that had the younger hacker's insignia on it and knocked. No reply. The crazy-eyed invader sighed. He looked at the lock next to the door, couldn't be too hard to hack.

After a moment of fiddling, the steel doors opened, revealing a messy room. It looked the same as Kururu had seen on the webcam a few days ago. The only thing different was the lights were out and the salmon frog was lying on his bed, glaring at the intruder.

"I told you not to contact me! leave so I can die, isn't that what you want?" He had tear stained on his cheeks, and the yellow one assumed his eyes were red, but you couldn't tell because of the eye wear.

"When did I say that?" He remained standing awkwardly in the doorway, it was becoming apparent that he in fact did cause this angst.

"Last time you hacked me, you said I should die!'" Kururu just rolled his eyes before noticing the other keronian was crying heavily now. "Do you know how much it hurts to have that said to you? All I was trying to do was get your attention, and you had to destroy me and rub it in my face! All I want is for you to love me like I love you..." The last sentence was whispered, changing the mood quite drastically.

With the younger hacker still crying, it was obvious he wouldn't be getting more information out of him. He did feel kind of bad for causing this, well... could you feel regret if you didn't really have a heart? He picked his way through the messy room to where the other was sobbing. He sat down on the bed next to him and held the crying invader, rocking him back and forth until the cries stopped.

The pin- ...salmon, one looked up and hiccuped. "Do you hate me?" he asked. Kururu was taken aback.

"Not more than usual, or any one else. Why?" The look on Tororo's face suggested he would start crying again.

"You said I was your least favorite." His lip quivered, it was quite shocking to see this usually cocky, rough exterior frog act in this manner.

"Well, you do annoy the crap out of me."

"It's way too easy." He gave a weak smile, then rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired. Leave."

The yellow one kissed Tororo's forehead, "Just don't sulk, I'll have failed then." The salmon frog nodded before drifting of,and Kururu had to admit, he looked pretty darn cute when he wasn't stupid.

**Yayayayayay! I actually edited this time! I love editors. I think there should be tsundere...but IDK. So review, or I will kill you. :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never has something of mine been welcomed with suck open arms! I love you, and this story, and my editor/sister. Wow, lot's of love, hopefully there will be some in the story too. Well, I kinda wanted to end the story like what you're about to read, then decided it would make the story waaaay too long, and I kinda wanted it to be a one shot, but now there is more!**

**Disclaimer: these things are important and show how creative you are at showing you own didly squat, well I could own an onion farm, but every one there speaks Spanish.**

Tororo peeked out of his room, this would be the first time he stepped foot outside of his nerd cave for quite a few days. He thought back to what Kururu had said last night, "_Just don't sulk, or I'll have failed."_

He visibly blushed, making his face actually pink. What had the older alien meant? Did he actually care about his well being? Was he worried? Was it his eternal mission to save him like a damsel in distress?

He cleared his head, bringing him back to the current situation. He knew someone would ask if he was doing all right, why he was locked up in his room, and quite frankly he didn't want to deal with that. If they knew, they would look down upon him for getting so worked out over a petty crush. And after all that, he still didn't know what to think.

Last night wasn't exactly a love confession. More of the older yellow frog felt bad, and come to comfort his poor distressed damsel. Wait, he was getting off track again.

He tried thinking exactly what had happened. and tried to translate any possible tsundere in it.

The gift part probably meant he was trying to get Tororo's attention, the 'nice tantrum' meant he cared that he was so upset, the 'I don't hate you' obviously meant he was madly in love, 'don't sulk or I'll have failed," That was the give away, it was his divine mission to cheer up the half tadpole.

He smiled to himself and walked out to the main part of the base. To his convenience, they just looked up and acknowledged them, except Pururu, she walked over with a giant smile and tried to talk to him about why he was so upset, typical. He just brushed her aside and went to get some Mc Donalds, because no matter where you are on Pekopon, pekoponian fast food was always at hand.

~skip~

The Keroro Platoon was visiting the Garuru Platoon for no apparent reason, most likely because the pink frog had once again seduced Keroro. Kururu had come along due to orders, other wise he wouldn't have been caught dead with them.

Tororo, not wanting to cause a scene, texted the yellow menace, _Meet me in my room._

5 minutes later he and Kururu were once again standing in the younger's room.

"What do you want squirt? I would say I have better things to do, but that obviously is a lie." He crossed his arms looking slightly annoyed.

"I wanted you to know, I understand exactly what you said last night, and I feel the exact same way."

Kururu sweat dropped, not exactly sure how to respond to the odd sentence, "Glad to know you don't hate me."

"Wha-" He stuttered a little bit before realization dawned upon him like a sack of bricks, Kururu had meant every word literally, he wasn't tsundere. To confirm his theory, he quickly asked, "What did you mean when you said, 'don't sulk or I'll have failed'?"

He just shrugged, "My mission was to fix you because I caused your depression. Well, I succeeded. Yay." He responded monotonously in a bored voice, acting like it was obvious.

Another wave of realization struck, Tororo's love confession was totally off topic, well, he kinda confessed the night before, but that was accidental. It also meant he was way off when he thought Kururu felt bad about harming his fragile ego. MEentally he screamed, "STUPID F******* KURURU!" Doing the only thing to preserve his dignity, he laughed maniacally, "You know how I said I loved you? It was a lie! It worked! You're so stupid! Puuupupupu." He snickered, bringing his walls back up.

"Oh... well, that's to be expected." Kururu turned, slightly sad, but never showing it, "every one does things for me because it's funny or they're scared. Figures." He walked down the hall, back towards the main room where his platoon remained.

Tororo stood awkwardly in his own room, had he hurt Kururu, the frog with no heart?

**hahaha! Leaves room for another chapter, even though I just stopped because of write block. Either way, needed more tsundere, so there we go.**

**I'm contemplating changing the title to Heartless or Stupid F****** Kururu, please vote.**

**And by the way, tell me if this converts you to total KuruToro fan and the only reason you were reading this was cuz you were bored.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies. I'm not quite sure what I'll be writing, like I have an idea, I'm just not quite sure how to make it come out in words while having character development and stuffs. I'll also bwe including that one bluw frog that looks up to Tamama, (I should know his name, but he's too ugly for that) and I have no idea what the crap is his deal, so he'll most likely be ooc and tailored to my needs. Also, I apologize for any further delays, I'm with my grandparents and hate their laptop with passion.**

**Before I start, I'm supposed to metnion I don't own apple or i-Tunes, though I own an i-Pod, though it is TM-ed by apple.**

Tororo walked up to his blue companion. "Ugh! I'm so fed up with that creepy yellow fart." HE over exagerated, knowing Taruru wouldn't be able resist drama.

Of course he was right, "Yeah, no one likes him, but you seem to be able to put up with him more than any one else. What happened?"

"Yeah, well you know last night when the Keroro platoon came over? Well, he totally flirted with me."

"No way! That's totally creepy. Do you need to borrow some pepper spray?"

"No I got him off my back by saying I akready had some one, but he asked who and I totally paniced and said you."

"Haha good one… WAIT WHAT! Why'd you tell him WE were together?" IT was more of a demand than a question.

"Cause, you're the first one that came to mind," _Other than Kururu of coarse, _he thought to himself in an after thought.

Taruru gave an unsatisfactory look. "Fine, no harm, no foul."

"Yeah… about that. They're coming over again tonight and I'm sure he'll flirt with me again unless I show him I'm with you. Please?" He put on a cute face, which wasn't hard because he was younger, and already adorable.

"Fine, but you owe me." Eagerly the young hacker nodded in agreement.

~skip~

As predicted, Keroro's platon came over again. This time, Taruru and Tororo stayed together, holding hands and the like.

Halfway through the get together, Kururu snuck up on Taruru after the salmon frog left for a moment. He forcibly dragged him into the hall.

"So, you've fallen for Pinky." It was obviously an accusation, and if the blue Keronian had any experience readin the atmosphere, he would be able to hear the slight jealous undertones.

_This is exactly like Tororo predicted._ "uuuh, yep! He's great."

Kururu nodded, not really paying attention to the words spoken. "Just to let you know, he's playing you. He did the exact same thing with me."

This made Taruru's eyes widen, hadn't Tororo said it was _Kururu_ who did the flirting? "You're kidding!"

The yellow one shook his head a little sadly, "Leave him before he humiliates you."

Taruru rtan off to find the other hacker, he found him in the kitchen eating ice cream. "Hey Tororo! HE just said _you_ were hitting on _him_!"

He quickly stood up, dropping his icecream on the floor as he did so. "He's ying to you. You know how much I hare him. He's trying to humiliate you."

After hearing different versions of the same thing, the poor used-to-be tadpole didn't know who to velieve. "I quit. I'm not going to comein between you two if I can't trust either of you."

"Wait! Just to be sure, he believes you and I are together?" A quick nod confirmed his plans success.

~skip~

In reality, Kururu did fall for it. Though he didn'[t mknow why, it made him hopping mad. "I'll show that twerp. He thinks he can play me like a flute, then he just leaves to do the next guy, just like that." HE snaped his fingers to emphasize.

"I was going easy on him before… now he'lll pay!" He immediately breeched the fire wall and set up 5 of his own, each in a different programing language. He also set them that if you made one little mistake you couldn't fix it and had to start all over once the firewalls reconstructed and got in a different order. Now it would be near impossible for that kid to get into his database, not that he woiuld want to seeing how Kururu deleted all his i-Tunes.

**Muahahahaha: I don't know what else to put, I just wanted to have cheating, scandalous affairs, spys, lies, incredible hacking, to show off my limited computer vocabulary, most of all, to get reviews! Do it or I make them never get together in a cute way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I got a lovely review last night, so I shall post another chapter. I feel I love this story, so my writing is good….. but I could be wrong. Also, the polls are in, though only one of you voted, other than myself, and I shall retitle it Stupid F***ing Kururu, cause he is stupid by not f***ing Tororo already. Sorry for the offensive humor, I just had too.**

**A big thank you to Djopp for the lovely review that inspired me, all the other reviews were nice, but this one was pretty epic, not to mention the first.**

**Disclaimer! I'm not sure if there is anythingI haven't said I don't own, but if there is, I'll tell you. Oh, I don't own Pururu, and frankly I don't know how she acts, but she'll act like I want to make her! I also don't own Google, though I wish it did if it you had to pay a cent to google something, nt that much but it's the most used site in the world.**

Tororo angrily screamed and threw the laptop at the wall, with as much rage as he had, it wasn't a huge surprise it broke.

For the past _week_, he had been trying to undo what Kururu had done, how the heck was one supposed to know five different programming languages? Sure he could easily look them up, aside from the fact his computer was hacked and now smashed, but he was pretty sure half these languages were made up by Kururu.

That wasn't the only thng frustrating him, every one in the platoon was giving him grief about not having iTunes, or about no wi-fi. Well had they ever tried to unhack a computer! It was hard, not to mention it was hacked and baracaded by a computer genius.

He picked up anything that could easily be smashed and threw it at the wall, he had spent a week doing nothing but work on the computer, he had every right to be half insane and angry.

Kururu watched, amusedly from a security camera he now had conbtrol over. He was usually nice and only effected Tororo with his skills, but now their entire base would suffer from what the squirt did.

~skip~

"Yeah, everything tastes like curry, even the clowflesh brownies. It sucks man." Keroro leaned back in one of the Garuru Platoon's chair, talking to Pururu.

"Well, it kind of makessense, you know? He does love curry, so maybe he wants to get the nutritional value from other food while still enjoying it?"

"No, that's the weird part, all he will eat is curry, everything else tastes like it, but he refuses to touch it."

"And this has been going on for a week? No wonder you had to come over here and _eat all our food._" The last part sounded really annoyed, but her smile was still plastered to her face.

Tororo sat on a couch not too far away from where the two friends chatted, working on his computer. He hacked into some pekoponian's wi-fi on his new laptop and Googled them computer languages he had encountered. He was right, they showed up on a space programmers blog, apparently people were raving about a great new hacking program made by an anonymous keronian, but it was nearly impossible to use, because there were no recorded rules so if you mistyped something, evrything would go wrong, also, if you were to incorprate any thing you've learned from any other program, it would do the opposite of what you wanted.

He sighed, no way he was going to be able to get past that insanity. HE decided to eavestrop on the conversation.

"Why don't you just ask him to fix it?"

"No, I already sent Tamama to try, he got turned into a baloon animal. I hate it when he gets into that mood when he traps himself in his lab and annoys the crap out of every one.

"That's not very nice. Why do you even put up with him?"

"Well, they say if we don't our platoon will be dishonorably discharged. Besides, if I order him to do something, he'll, do it, might be a twist of some sort, but he'll do it."

"Why can't you order him to be nice?"

A pause before the next reply, "I don't hink that's allowed…."

"Hmmm. What about a ray gun that makes you nice?"

"I bet he's thought of that and would just make himself immune to it."

"That's too bad. Do you know what caused his bad mood? Maybe you could fix it."

"Good idea, he started acting weirder than normal after we came by last week. I don't think he talked to anyone."

At this point, Taruru walked in,also eavestropping. "Not true! Tororo complained the creepy guy was flirting with him, but Kururu said Tororo was flirting."

Tororo blushed a little from his spot on the couch, but didn't interject or leave, afraid that might draw attention to him.

"Oh, so a lovers' quarrel?" Purru was now interested, this seemed like the opening season to a soap opera.

"What? No way, it couldn't be, Kururu can't love, he's….Kururu!"

Pururu turned to Tororo, apparently they did know he was there, "Well? What's going on in your love life?"

His cheeks turned a little pink, "He can't love, I pretended to like him to see, he totally didn't catch on. If he's a genius, why can't he figure out emotions like that." It was true, why couldn't he figure out the young hacker _did_ love him?

"Well, I still think that hurt him." She dramatically put a had to her heart, "Imagine, some one confesses their love to you, your flattered, don't know what to say, then it's all a cruel joke! Of coarse you'de put up a wall and inflict some of the pain you've felt on others, but no one could feel the heart break you're feeling." She stopped and stared menacingly. "Love is fragile, don't joke about it, you probably broke his black little heart. I'll talk to Garuru, and you'll have to go fix it."

**Muahahaha. Yeah, I wrote another chapter the day after I post the last one, Kuuuukukuku. Ain't I a little stinker? Well, I think I'm making Taruru sound like a gossiping girl, but gossip is the best way to get the word out there. Well, the roles from the first chapter are switched, will Tororo be as comforting and adorable as Kururu in that chapter? Well, I don't think so cause he's tsundere, Kururu's just sarcastic. The last chapter might be the last one, I might update it today, Muse is being generous….and sexy, yeah that's right, he's no longer a child, he's an extremely sexy adult.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, if you've read the other final chapter, it was complete bull. Don't listen to it. This is slight filler… maybe. I'm full of ideas. My previous last chapter was awful and was there so I could end this madness.**

**Disclaimer: You've done this a thousand times so you know the drill. Smooth your hair, sit back in the chair, somehow, you'll still get the chills! I don't own Adam Young…. It is illegal to own people.**

Tororo walked down the metallic hallways of the Keroro platoon 'secret' base, his little feet making a click-click sound, him cursing Pururu every step of the way. Why did he care that everything tasted like curry. Soon, the head-shaped lab came into view, he casually walked in, surprised not to see it enforced with some sort of barrier.

He took another step forward and immediately fell onto his butt. "Owww," he moaned rubbing his face where it impacted the most.

"I have security cameras, n00b." Kururu's voice came over an intercom.

"Where are you?"

"Demanding are we? Well I'm obviously in my lab."

The salmon frog looked around, only seeing himself in an unusually empty lab, "No, there's nothing in here except me!" As soon as he uttered the words, the walls around him dissipated, leaving him in a small room.

"You really think I can't create illusions?

Now the younger really felt stupid, this wasn't the first time he had underestimated the hackers potential, but whenever he was proved wrong, it always felt like his fault, not Kururu's for being lazy.

"Why did you lock me up?"

His signature laugh was heard and the walls slowly came down. "I'll let you go."

Tororo got up and gaped a little, was dealing with Kururu always this easy? As soon as he took a step towards the now open space, the walls came back up. "You know how I said I'd let you go? It was a lie! It worked! You're so stupid! Kuuuukukuku."

The words sounded familiar to Tororo, but he couldn't quite place them. "Hey, chubby, you should've listened to Pururu." With that the intercom turned off leaving Tororo with just his thoughts.

"What did he mean by….." he suddenly remembered what Pururu had said before telling Garuru to send him on this pointless mission. So he really had hurt the other frog. In his defense, he had hurt him.

"No," he mentally scolded himself, "You didn't tell him. You're always hiding so he doesn't know how you feel."

"SHUT UP! I don't care! It's his fault, HIS!" He put his hands over his ears as if that would stop him from hearing the truth that already rang inside his head.

~skip~

Kururu leaned back in his swivel chair, because you're not productive unless you have a major distraction such as a swivel chair. He calmly watched the tadpole, "Is he having a mental break down?" he wondered aloud. Well, Kururu had chosen the best words to torment him.

"It's not my fault," he scoffed. The teenager was just too hormonal to deal with. He got depressed over a sarcastic remark, faked a love confession, toyed with people's emotions, blamed everything on other people, and expected things to turn out fine. "What a n00b." he again stated.

**No idea what else to write. Any ideas are accepted with a smile. :} I never said a pleasant smile. Either way, am I the only one who noticed the metaphor with walls? You need to go back and re-read chapter 2. **

**What do you thinks? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no idea what I'm doing... either way, I love all my reviewers, faithful readers, and any one who will give me ideas. A few shout outs for encouragement.**

**SouthernKittyGal: I might use something like that. Thanks though.**

**Idellechi: thanks for staying with the story. ~3**

**and for the rest not mentioned by name, I still love you and hope you will follow this story, maybe even me? Please don't feel secluded, if you give me ideas, extreme encouragement, or just reply a lot, I'll give a shout out to you.**

**Now to begin a story that includes characters I don't own!**

Tororo sat in on of the corners of his small cell, really just a closed off room, but he decided to call it his cell, trying to organize his thoughts. The only other thing to do was stare at a gray wall, which didn't seem like the best option.

So far, after what seemed to be thousand of hours but was really only a couple and some minutes, he finally thought he had it figured out.

He DID love the slightly sadistic, yellow Keronian, he just didn't know how to say, also that the hacker might not love him, too dense to realize the emotions coming from the younger alien, or was taunting him, that he did not know. Nothing he knew could be applied to that part.

"Stupid f***ing Kururu, what do I even see in him?" As much as he wanted to say 'did' he couldn't deny his feelings towards the wierdo.

A moment after he stated that aloud, the 'devil' came in, so to speak. He stood in front of the teen, saying nothing. A moment later he expectantly said, "Well? Have anything to say to me?" as if it was obvious what he wanted.

Stubborn, Tororo looked away. There was nothing he had to tell the creep, that's what he told himself anyway. If this guy was a genius, he could figure it out himself.

"I already heard everything..." the sudden comment made him turn his head. Then he remembered how high tech the guy was; no dur he would have cameras or microphones. All that statement really did was confirm his fears that he had been thinking aloud.

"Then why did you ask! Come to gloat!" He stood from his spot in the corner.

Kururu turned to leave, "Somethings are better face to face. Well I already know everything I need to, hope you figure it out."

Maybe it was just Tororo's imagination but it sounded like the supposedly heartless frog was a little... disappointed? Upset? What was the word? Unsatisfied, that was it. He seemed a little unsatisfied that the younger hadn't come to a realization. What, was this like time out, where he was theoretically to reflect on his actions and feel bad. To him, there was no life lesson...

Sighing, he added the emotion he just witnessed from the hacker to his data.

"Stupid variables," he mumbled as he brought a hand up to his temple. With the new information he began too reassess the situation. It's a good thing his brain was more than the average Keronian's, not every one could take a social standing,take into account all the variables and create a nearly flawless equation. Even if they did, they wouldn't know where to begin on solving it.

With the equation in mind he thought back to what he had already said. Perhaps something he had previously said had lead Kururu to think he had figured out the whole ordeal. He retraced his mental foot steps, aside from the hysterics and useless thoughts, like "Will I get any snack cakes in here?"

He figured it had something to do with Kururu because something was to be said to him. Did he lead him astray? He dug deeper into that theory, leading him astray... it sounded too devilish on his part and too innocent on Kururu's.

He sighed and put a salmon hand to his temple and massaged, as if that would help him think... How was he supposed to figure out a riddle if not all of it was said!

"What! Am I just supposed to guess and fill in the holes! I've searched everything and anything you've said! How in Pekopon am I supposed to know!" he yelled at the walls and ceiling.

He didn't know if it was the hysterics again or what, but he could just barely make out a 'Kuuuuu ku ku ku.'

That put a pause in his rant, his expression resembled that of a child whose question got answered with another question. "I got it right?"

This time, getting no response whatsoever, he started pounding on the walls! "I don't know! Stop playing your dirty mind games on me!" To his surprise, the walls lowered about a meter. Maybe if he had taken parkour, he could of jumped form one wall and grabbed the top of the wall, but he was no Dororo.

Once again, he turned to the ceiling for answers. Nothing, not even the faint, slightly maniacal laughter he thought he heard. The slight lowering of the walls was the only indicator he was sort of on the right trail.

~skip~

A familiar swivel chair was swiveling with much glee around a lab. Kururu the one spinning it. His laughter filled the spacious halls all over the base. It seemed an omen that no one should go near the genius.

He paused in his joyous celebratory distraction to talk to himself. "And people say I'm a bad influence. This kid is learning, and I must say, no one can beat my unique and flawless teaching technique." He resumed the spinning, not really for an achievement any more, more as an excuse not to do anything. Maybe the insightful moment would have been better with curry... oh well.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARghhh! I promised I would get to 1000 words. I couldn't do it, I made it to 985 or so. It sounds really redundant. I even extended the opening thingy! Well, good new is I finally finished this after, what 2 months? Yeah, I started it, then I almost had it, accidentally deleted half, killed my muse once again. Don't worry, this one's immortal, just likes to play hooky. Well, I know exactly where I'm going with this one. There's a specific lesson and answer our favorite frog is looking for. And please do not ask where (insert Keronian's name here) is in this series, I was talking about Kururu. Wow, this is long but... Contest! Who ever can guess the answer and why you think, will get a prize! Not really, I don't have a prize... well, I'm always open to requests, boom, prize right there. As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
